


First Kiss

by orphan_account



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Confession, Day 3, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Truth or Dare, Tyrus Week 2018, basically my favorite trope, because it works out in the end, things happen a little out of order but it’s okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When the Good Hair Crew and Friends are playing truth or dare at a not-quite slumber party at Andi’s, and Cyrus is dared to kiss the person to his right, he tells TJ that it’s okay if they need to refresh the app for a new dare.The thing is, TJ liked the first dare just fine, thank you.





	First Kiss

“You have to eat the  _ entire _ spoonful.”

“C’mon, he’s already eaten most of it! We can let him stop.”

“You’re a good person, Marty.”

“Oh God, I can’t look. Is it over?”

“He has to fulfill the dare!”

“Stop trying to torture my boyfriend, Buffy.”

“Is it over?”

“It’s too late. I’ll never touch mayonnaise again. . .”

“Please tell me it’s over!”

“It’s over, Underdog,” TJ said softly, and Cyrus uncovered his eyes.

“That was absolutely revolting,” Amber remarked, scrunching up her nose. “I don’t think I can play this game anymore.”

“And you were only just watching.” Jonah grimaced as he drank down his water.

“Can we agree to no more food dares? You know what— it’s my house, I’m making a rule. Any more gross food dares, we  _ skip _ them.”

“Oh, thank God,” Cyrus breathed out.

They were all sitting in a big circle in Andi’s living room, the couch and table pushed to opposite sides of the room to make space for them all at the kind-of-sleepover. Kind-of, because technically only Buffy and Amber were sleeping over, but the boys were staying late all the same, and participating in any and every sleepover activity.

Cyrus was sitting sandwiched in between TJ and Andi, enveloped in a big fluffy blanket. Everyone was laughing and smiling— even Jonah seemingly recovered from his dare— and Cyrus was content.

“Okay, okay— Amber, truth or dare?” Andi asked.

“Umm. . . after that spectacle, I think I’ll play it safe. Definitely truth.”

Andi tapped the green truth button on her phone screen. (They’d decided to use the app after five boring minutes of playing, when they all realized that none of them could think up an interesting truth question even if their lives depended on it.)

The question appeared, and Andi let out a little giggle. “Who in this room would you fight?”

“Cyrus,” she answered almost instantly.

“It’s okay,” he shrugged. “You’d easily crush my delicate form. I’d want to fight me too.”

“Now. . . Buffy! Truth or dare?”

“Dare.” Buffy hadn’t picked truth once.

“Oh, this one’s just dumb. Sit on the lap of the person to your left until your next turn.”

“Seriously?” She exchanged a look with Amber, who seemed equally displeased. “No way.”

“Really? It was literally  _ just _ my turn.”

“You have to fulfill the dare,” Jonah said, echoing Buffy’s words from earlier with a teasing grin.

“ _ Fine _ ,” she grumbled, planting herself in Amber’s lap.

“Ouch! Can you maybe throw yourself on me a little gentler next time?”

“Your legs are bony.”

Everyone seemed to delight in their suffering, trying to hold in laughter as the two continued to bicker. 

Cyrus shared a grin with TJ. “Glad I didn’t get that dare, Underdog?” He whispered. 

“Like you wouldn’t have enjoyed it,” he teased. “You strike me as the cuddly type.” TJ elbowed him.

“So who’s next?” Buffy asked, pushing the game along so that her next turn would come sooner.

“It’s. . . Cyrus! Truth or dare?”

Buffy rolled her eyes fondly. “Why ask? We all know he’s gonna pick truth.  _ Again _ .”

Cyrus feigned offense with a gasp. “How dare you make such an assumption! You know what? Andi— dare me.”

“Alrighty, then,” she said with an incredulous grin. Cyrus watched as she tapped the red  _ dare _ button on her screen, before he turned away so that she could read the dare out loud to him— after all, it wouldn’t be fair of him to take advantage of his position to see his dare sooner.

When Andi stared at him with her mouth open and eyes wide, he had a feeling he was screwed.

When he saw her gaze flicker over to TJ for the briefest second, he was sure of it.

“What does it say?”

“Um. . . it says to. . . kiss the person to your right.” The room went completely still.

Cyrus turned to TJ, rambling. “If you’re not comfortable with it, we don’t have to— I mean, we can just refresh and get a new dare, so—”

He was cut off by the feeling of a hand on his shirt as TJ pulled him into a surprisingly gentle kiss.

TJ was warm, and he tasted like the movie theatre microwave popcorn they’d been eating, and his hand had moved to cup Cyrus’s cheek as he deepened the kiss, and all Cyrus could think was,  _ this. This is what a kiss is supposed to feel like _ .

They both seemed to realize at the same time where they were and what they were doing, and so they pulled away from each other abruptly. TJ looked like a deer in the headlights— a thoroughly kissed deer in the headlights, holy shit. Cyrus imagined that he did too.

And everyone else was speechless, not even pretending they weren’t staring.

“So who’s next?” Cyrus asked, his voice unsteady. He coughed, looking at his lap to avoid his friends’ reactions to the fact that he’d just  _ kissed  _ TJ. No,  _ TJ had kissed him. _

“Um. . . Marty, truth or dare?” 

The air was still tense, even broken up by speech. Cyrus sat as stiff as a board, and when TJ’s arm accidentally brushed his, he jumped away like he’d been shocked. Meanwhile, TJ’s face was bright red and his eyebrows knitted together as he wondered exactly how badly he’d managed to fuck everything up.

“Truth.”

“Shit I have to refresh it, I accidentally clicked dare—”

“Cyrus, can I talk to you outside?” TJ blurted, a little too loud for the quiet that had settled into the room. Buffy and Andi exchanged a glance in Cyrus’s peripheral. (Buffy still seated in Amber’s lap.)

“Okay.” Cyrus could barely speak. 

They sat side by side on the front steps, Cyrus drawing in slow breaths of the cool night air to ground himself, TJ looking up at the stars and wondering what to say. 

“I’m sorry that I kissed you,” he settled on. “You said you didn’t want to, and I did anyway, and now I made everything weird and awkward, and  _ worst _ of all, I’ll never be able to stop thinking about kissing you now that I know how it feels like. And I just realized saying that made things worse too, right? I’m sorry, I’m so—”

“ _ TJ.  _ You’re rambling.” Cyrus took another steeling breath of the crisp air. “And, I never said I didn’t want to.” He said it so quietly, but TJ heard.

“You—  _ what? _ ” Cyrus turned to look directly into TJ’s eyes.

“I never said that I didn’t want to kiss you. So you don’t have to be sorry.” He smiled tentatively, and that made TJ’s face crack instantly into a wide, rosy smile.

“So does that mean that you like me too?”

“Sorry, I don’t remember you actually  _ telling _ me you like me,” Cyrus teased.

“You’re funny, Underdog,” TJ laughed, before leaning in slightly closer to meet Cyrus’s wide brown eyes. He’d given the other boy such a mess of a first kiss, that he wanted to get this part right. 

“I like you, Cyrus. I really, really do.”

Cyrus was expecting the words to come, but they still hit him in a wave of breathless giddiness. “I. . . like you too,” he managed to get out.

TJ took his hand, and they sat in quiet for a bit. (A comforting quiet, nothing like the one they’d suffered through in Andi’s living room.)

“Hey. . . what was that thing you said before about not being able to stop thinking of kissing me?”

“Is that your coy way of asking me to kiss you again?”

“Maybe,” Cyrus said, leaning in.

Their second kiss was even better than their first.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Once again, I posted this a bit late, but it’s still nighttime so... totally counts as day 3, right?


End file.
